


A Special Day

by Twins_N_Fandoms



Series: Marrione's Birthday Collections [2]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Genre: Comfort, Mother's Day, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 18:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14624358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twins_N_Fandoms/pseuds/Twins_N_Fandoms
Summary: The sacrifices and hard work of a mother can never be truly repayed. But, that is why there is a day that celebrates how much hard work, how much sacrifice, how much time, how much love and care that mothers put in for their children. Here is a tribute to the great mothers of the Rick Riordan series. Mother's day special.





	A Special Day

**Author's Note:**

> M: I asked Louise to help me in the other stories for my birthday collection cause schedule is full. Also, Ta Ning is coming on May 12. Mother's Day is on May 13. I was only able to buy me some time. Since Mother's Day is near, I decided to do this as a tribute for our beloved mothers. (Please don't tell my mom that I'm trying to think of a gift.)
> 
> M: Let us recall how loving, caring and supportive these mothers are to their demigod children.

"E _ri il mio soldatino, ora un principe oscuro, ma anche per te, c'e una luce, che ad un'altra vita ti conduce_." Maria Di angelo finished her song as little Nico slept soundly in her arms. Little Bianca already slept earlier. Maria kissed his forehead before settling him in his crib. She over to Bianca and kissed her forehead. Then she quietly went to the doorway. She smiled tenderly at her children, and slowly closed the door to their room.

...

Maria di Angelo laughed gently. "You are a kind man, my love. A generous man. The other gods should see you as I do, and they would not fear you so. But Nico and Bianca need their mother. Besides, they are only children. The gods wouldn't really hurt them."

"You don't know my family," Hades said darkly. "Please, Maria, I can't lose you."

She touched his lips with her fingers. "You will not lose me. Wait for me while I get my purse. Watch the children."

* * *

"This is where I met your father," she told him. "On a summer day just like this." "You met him at the pond?" Little Magnus asked. "Was he good at skipping stones?"

Natalie laughed. "Oh, yeah. He _destroyed_ me at stone skipping. That first day…it was perfect. Well, except for one thing." She pulled her son close and kissed little Magnus's forehead. "I didn't have _you_ yet, pumpkin."

"What was my dad like?" Magnus asked. "What happened to him?" Natalie spread her arms to the sunlight. "That's why I bring you here, Magnus. Can't you feel it? He's all around us."

She ruffled my hair. "Come on, I'll race you to the beach."

_..._

_What are we running from?_ Magnus asked her one Friday, a few months before she died. He was annoyed. He wanted to crash at home for once. Magnus didn't understand his mother's frantic rush to pack and leave.

She'd smiled, but she seemed more preoccupied than usual. _We have to make the most of our time, Magnus._

...

"Magnus, run. Hide. Don't trust anyone. I'll find you. Whatever you do, don't go to Randolph for help."

"But mom-"

The apartment shuddered. The door bursted into splinters. Two glowing blue eyes emerged from the dark.

"Go!"

* * *

"Pluto warned me," her mother said. "He told me my wish was too dangerous."

"Your—your wish?"

"All the wealth under the earth," she said. "He controlled it. I wanted it. I was so tired of being poor, Hazel. So tired. First I summoned him…just to see if I could. I never thought the old gris-gris spell would work on a god. But he courted me, told me I was brave and beautiful.…" She stared at her bent, calloused hands. "When you were born, he was so pleased and proud. He promised me anything. He swore on the River Styx. I asked for all the riches he had. He warned me the greediest wishes cause the greatest sorrows. But I insisted. I imagined living like a queen—the wife of a god! And you…you received the curse."

Hazel felt as if she were expanding to the breaking point, just like that spire in the pit. Her misery would soon become too great to hold inside, and her skin would shatter. "That's why I can find things under the earth?"

"And why they bring only sorrow." Her mother gestured listlessly around the cavern. "That's how she found me, how she was able to control me. I was angry with your father. I blamed him for my problems. I blamed you. I was so bitter, I listened to Gaea's voice. I was a fool."

...

She met her mother's eyes. For once, her mother didn't look sad or angry. Her eyes shone with pride. "You were my gift, Hazel," she said. "My most precious gift. Iwas foolish to think I needed anything else." She kissed Hazel's forehead and held her close. Her warmth gave Hazel the courage to continue. They would die, but not as sacrifices to Gaea. Instinctively Hazel knew that their final act would reject Gaea's power. Their souls would go to the Underworld, and Alcyoneus would not rise —at least not yet.

* * *

Six-year-old Frank curled up in his mother's lap even though he was much too big for that. She was telling him stories about heroes, pretending they were all related to Frank: one was Xu Fu, who sailed in search of the elixir of life. "He was your great-great-great-" She would poke Frank's stomach every time she said great-, dozens of times, until he was giggling uncontrollably.

Then there was Sung Guo, also called Seneca Gracchus, who fought twelve Roman dragons and sixteen Chinese dragons in the western deserts of China. "He was the strongest dragon of all, you see," his mother said. "That's how he could beat them!"

Little Frank didn't know what that meant, but it sounded exciting. Then she poked his belly with so many greats, Frank rolled onto the floor to escape the tickling. "And your very oldest ancestor that we know of: he was the Prince of Pylos! Hercules fought him once. It was a hard fight!"

"Did we win?" Frank asked. His mother laughed, but there was sadness in her voice. "No, our ancestor lost. But it wasn't easy for Hercules. Imagine trying to fight a swarm of bees. That's how it was. Even Hercules had trouble!"

...

"I'm am sorry." The man at the doorstep said, holding his hat to his chest.

...

The ceremony was a blur: solemn faces, the patter of rain on the graveside awning, the crack of rifles from the honor guard, the casket sinking into the earth.

* * *

"He was kind, Percy," she said. "Tall, handsome, and powerful. But gentle, too. You have his black hair, you know, and his green eyes." Sally Jackson fished a blue jelly bean out of her candy bag. "I wish he could see you, Percy. He would be so proud."

"How old was I?" Percy asked. "I mean ... when he left?"

She watched the flames. "He was only with me for one summer, Percy. Right here at this beach. This cabin."

"But... he knew me as a baby."

"No, honey. He knew I was expecting a baby, but he never saw you. He had to leave before you were born."

...

"Run, Percy!" she told me. "I can't go any farther. Run!"

But Percy just stood there, frozen in fear, as the monster charged her. She tried to sidestep, as she'd told me to do, but the monster had learned his lesson. His hand shot out and grabbed her by the neck as she tried to get away. He lifted her as she struggled, kicking and pummeling the air.

"Mom!"

She caught my eyes, managed to choke out one last word: "Go!"

* * *

As she worked, Leo passed her supplies and told her corny jokes, trying to keep her spirits up. He loved it when he could make her laugh. She'd smile and say, "Your father would be proud of you, mijo. You'll meet him soon, I'm sure."

...

The paramedic tried to be kind. She told him the warehouse had burned down. His mother hadn't made it out. The paramedic said she was sorry, but Leo felt hollow. He'd lost control, just like his mother had warned. Her death was his fault.

* * *

_For all the times I forget to say "Thank You,"_

_For all the special, little things you do,_

_For all the words that sometimes go unspoken,_

_I need to say, I Love You Mom...I do._

_I love you for the way you stop and listen,_

_And for your kind support throughout the years,_

_For teaching me the meaning of Compassion,_

_And sharing in my triumphs and my tears._

_And if at times I may have seem ungrateful,_

_I want to say,_

_"I truly hope you see that nothing you have done has been forgotten, and day by day you just mean more to me"_

_..._

_In a day and age when happiness in life_

_Is measured in likes, retweets and shares_

_There is nothing more precious_

_Than the the support of a mom who really cares..._

_Thanks Mom._

_..._

_Moms have been the light of our homes._

_I'm so glad that you have been shining your light upon our lives._

_You have let your light shine amidst the darkest and brightest hours in the corners of our home._

_You are more than a light to us._

_You are our shining star._

_..._

_"A man's work is from sun to sun,_

_But a mother's work is never done."_

_Thank You Mom, for all the sacrifices you made._

* * *

**_HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!_ **

**Author's Note:**

> M: Urgh. Took me too long to finish this. Been busy lately. Sorry.
> 
> M: Anyways, I remember something I heard before. "One mother can take care of ten children; But even ten children cannot take care of one mother."
> 
> M: True enough. Mothers are ready to give up everything just for their children. Like my mother. She-I should stop. I don't like to start crying in front of the computer. But you get the idea.
> 
> We should honor and acknowledge ours mothers. Like what Louise says, there is plenty of time to be dead.
> 
> L: Did I hear my name, Mari?
> 
> M: Yeah, obviously.
> 
> L: *gives Mari a virtual hug*
> 
> ~ Marrione & Louise


End file.
